villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megumi Kitagawa
Megumi Kitagawa is the main antagonist in the manga and anime series, Say "I Love You". She is an amateur model who was placed in Yamato Kurosawa's class. She acts very sweet and nice to others, when in reality is trying to steal Yamato from Mei Tachibana. Later in the series, she reddems herself. Appearance Megumi is a teenager with light brown and curly hair. Her hair is frequently in a ponytail and uses her bangs to cover her forehead. She is also tall and has a slim body. She is careful and is cautious about her calorie intake as shown when she eats cabbage instead of rice while having dinner with Yamato. In her past when she was young, she used to have long hair and covered her face so no one would see her face. But later, she cuts her hair short so that she can show people that she has grown stronger and mature. Personality Because of how Megumi was bullied and teased in her past, she had decided that she should despise everyone. But uses an innocent facade to hide her true nature. Kai Takemura stated that Megumi didn't want anyone else to be etter than her and wants all the attention from everyone. Megumi also wanted Yamato to be her boyfriend so that everyone can be jealous of her of having a hot boyfriend but later realizes that she is falling in love with him. After she found out Yamato doesn't feel the same way back, she decided to cut her hair short to be true to herself. History In Megumi's past, her classmates would make fun of her because of how tall, ugly, and just plain she was. She was always in the back of her classroom, and someone asked why this was happening to her, but one of her friends stated that she was the poorest ad ugliest of the class. One day, she used her mom's makeup to make herself beautiful and resulted into her friends not recognizing her and wanted to be her friend. Plot Megumi first saw Yamato when she went to karaoke with her friends. She got in him and asked he wanted to go out with her, but he automatically rejects her and told her he is already in a relationship and he stated he doesn't like girls who care a lot about their appearance. However later, Megumi then transfers to Toumei High School to get closer to Yamato and steal him away from Mei. Megumi asks Yamato to become a model with Megumi but Yamato hesitated to answer. She then questioned Mei about it, who was actually supportive and encouraging him to do it even though she didn't like it at all. When Yamato and Megumi had a photo shoot together, everyone was saying that the two would be a lovely couple together. This eventually led to Mei become very sad and make her feel isolated again. When Megumi noticed that she needed to go farther to put an interference between the two, Megumi then starts telling everyone about how Mei and Kai were talking about having intercourse to Yamato, causing him to become suprised and started to shut Mei out. Megumi then invites Yamato over her place to have dinner when she was oblivious to the fact that other people are noticing as well. The news about Yamato going over to Megumi's place spreads rapidly which Mei eventually found out leading her to become depressed, shocked, and very hurt. Megumi went extreme telling Yamato she loves him in an interview with a magazine. Megumi didn't love Yamato specifically but as Mei reads the magazine and finds out, Mei then decides to just go home feeling depressed. Megumi later ask an old friend of hers to make Mei more lonely. Unfortunately, Momoko didn't want to. Megumi stated that Momoko is a traitor and doesn't even talk to her that much. But soon, she reads the negative comments everyone is saying about Megumi, making her not trust anyone anymore and isolates herself. Yamato gets a call from the model agency and states that they could not get in touch with Megumi, which concerns him. She asks Mei to go to Megumi's house, which she said yes to immediatly. While on his way, he encounters Momoko and the two went to confront Megumi. Megumi soon bursts into tears after she sees the two in front of her door. Megumi and Momoko reunite as friends. Soon at the summer festival, Megumi participates as one of the candidates. If she defeats Mei, she will be allowed to go out with Yamato. Of course, she is very happy about this. In the end she wins the competition and asks Mei if it is alright to go for a date with Yamato. Mei replies that it is okay. They went together on a date, and Megumi realizes that even though they are so close, Yamato was still not looking at her and wasn't interested in Megumi but is thinking only of Mei. She decided that it would be best to just give up on him, but before she does so she asks Yamato to take a picture with her. Trivia * Her grandmother is a farmer and sends her a lot of cabbage, which she prefers to eat instead of rice because of how low it is in calories. * In the anime, she transferred first to Toumei High School and met Yamato on a staircase. Later, she asks Yamato to be her boyfriend in front of the school after class ends. Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Villains Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Thief